Angela
Angela - '''To postać fikcyjna użytkownika Księżniczka Luna 122 , należy do oddziału Skippera. Wygląd Angela to rybołów zwyczajny, płci żeńskiej. Ma ostry dziób i pazury. Jej włosy są koloru blond z niebieskimi końcówkami. Posiada także duże, bardzo opierzone, brązowe skrzydła. Jest o parę centymetrów niższa niż Kowalski. Opis postaci Bardzo dobrze lata, lecz nie jest mistrzynią w tej dziedzinie. Jest chłopczycą. Kilka razy uratowała oddziałowi życie. Lepiej nie zbliżać się do niej, kiedy się zdenerwuje. Jej gust muzyczny Lubi słuchać rocka, popu, a czasem też muzyki country. Ulubione jedzenie Najbardziej lubi ryby i owoce. Nie pogardzi też słodyczami. Nie lubi warzyw. Jak trafiła do zoo w Central Parku Urodziła się na wolności, w Afryce, ale niedługo po jej urodzeniu, jej rodzice zostali zabici, a ona sama była sprzedawana od kraju, do kraju. Wreszcie któregoś razu organizacja broniąca praw zwierząt, umieściła ją w zoo w Central Parku. Na początku jej relacje z pingwinami nie układały się dobrze, ale to nie trwało długo. Umiejętności * Umie latać w nocy i czasem wybiera się na nocne wycieczki. * Uwielbia pikować z powietrza na wrogów, i w ten sposób często ich pokonuje. * Jest dobra w tańcu. Cechy charakteru Łatwo się denerwuje Czasem wystarczy choćby jedno złośliwe słowo skierowane do niej, by wpadła w furię. Obraża się i nie lubi przepraszać Kiedy kłóci się z pingwinami (najczęściej z Kowalskim i Skipperem) to nie ma mowy, by pierwsza przeprosiła. Odważna Nie boi się prawie niczego, jednak gdy się przestraszy, nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Przyjacielska Nigdy nie zdradziłaby swych przyjaciół. Nie jest w stosunku do nich oschła i stara się robić wszystko, by ocalić jej dobre stosunki z innymi. Łatwo nawiązuje kontakty Nie chowa się po kątach nie wiadomo gdzie, tylko pierwsza stara się nawiązać kontakt. Ma poczucie humoru Czasem w trudnych sytuacjach potrafi obrócić wszystko w żart i rozluźnić atmosferę. Troskliwa Chociaż jest twarda, to w głębi serca troskliwa i troszczy się o Szeregowego, gdy stanie mu się coś złego zrymowałam! Waleczna W walce nie poddaje się ani na chwilę, walczy do ostatniego końca. Wytrzymała Ma za sobą różne doświadczenia, więc potrafi wytrzymać ból. Ciekawostki *Nie ufa windom, boi się w nich zatrzasnąć. *Ma zadziwiająco duże skrzydła (czasem jest to jednak wada, a nie zaleta). *Nie umie śpiewać, ciągle fałszuje. Przyjaciele Doris Skipper Kowalski Rico Szeregowy Król Julian Relacje z innymi '''Skipper - Szeregowy - Ciągle zachwyca się jego słodkością, dobrze dogadują się i razem oglądają bajkę o jednorożcach. Szeregowy traktuje ją jak ciocię. Kowalski - działa jej na nerwy, ponieważ on ciągle chce przeprowadzać na niej analizy i eksperymenty. Lubi go, ale podejrzewa, że kiedyś swymi eksperymentami rozwali bazę. Rico - Uważa że jego wymiotowane rzeczy są obrzydliwe, a szczególnie popcorn z jego brzucha, budzi jej odrazę i nie może patrzeć jak pingwiny go jedzą. Mimo to lubi go i często razem łamią zakazy szefa. Król Julian - Budzi w niej sympatię, może dlatego że oboje kochają tańczyć. Uwielbia jego śmieszne teksty, ale czasami uważa że Julian jest debilem do kwadratu. Mort i Maurice - Uważa że Mort jest słodki, ale widziała słodszych. Nie lubi jak lemur mówi głupie rzeczy. Maurice według niej jest mądry i na pewno inteligentniejszy niż Julian. Joey - Tylko ona się go nie boi, ale pomaga pingwinom w ucieczce przed nim. Lubi go drażnić. Marlenka - Nie lubi jej, mówi że jest nudna i niezbyt atrakcyjna. Trochę Bardzo jej zazdrości jej przyjaźni ze Skipperem. Megan - Nie lubi jej (z wzajemnością (?)), mimo iż ta nie przepada za Skipperem. Kim - Nie przepada za nią, ponieważ jest zbyt poważna. Margaret - Bardzo ją lubi, głównie z powodu jej sympatyczności i dobroci. Neem - Lubi ją za jej nieobliczalny charakter. Dzięki skrzydłom, które obie posiadają, mogą urządzać zawody w lataniu. Cytaty *Angela: (przymila się) Skipper...czy mogłabym na godzinę codziennie przejmować twoje stanowisko szefa? Nie będę robić żadnych idiotycznych misji. Skipper: No...dobra. Angela:.*poważnieje* Oddział! Teraz to ja jestem szefową! 50 POMPEK, JUŻ!!! WSZYSCY!! BEZ DYSKUSJI! Trzeba dbać o formę! Potem będziecie mi za to wdzięczni... *Angela: Czy was wszystkch pogięło?! Rola w oddziale Jest kucharką, specjalistką od wygadywania pierdół, a nawet czasami zastępczynią Skippera. Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:Oddział Skippera Kategoria:Przyjaciele Kategoria:Księżniczka Luna 122 Kategoria:Rybołowy